Zach and Cammie One Shot
by Grace Lewis
Summary: Zack reflecting on how much he loves Cammie


_**This is just a one shot of how I imagined Cammie and Zach if they had runaway together. I don't own anything and I couldn't think of a tittle **_

It was the first few rays of the rising sun that woke Zach. As gentle as the beams were they found a way of snaking them through his eye lids and eyes in to his subconscious to pull him into the real world. He awoke with the feeling of pure joy one gets when they wake up from a dream remembering nothing but happiness.

He lay in bed watching the sun rise over the mountain outside the window of Cammie and his safe house. His mind wandered back to the day when Cammie had ran away with him. They both agreed that for now it was the only way for everyone they cared about to be safe. At first they had just wandered, staying anywhere they could find, sure that at any moment the Claven would find them or even worse their friends and family. They often joked that this must be how people who elope feel, both of them secretly wishing what they were doing was as simple and carefree as that. After a couple of weeks of being on the run they found a house in the middle of the nowhere. It had been abandoned and wasn't in the greatest shape, but with some hard work and money they had brought with them it was up and running. They both loved the simplicity of the small cabin on the lake. Expect for the weekly grocery run it was just them by themselves and nothing had bothered them yet. Money was not a problem, they had made sure before they left that they would not run out and had even set up a limitless, untraceable and always paid credit card.

He could have lay there forever if he hadn't had to pee. He slowly got out of bed trying not to move Cammie who was asleep on the other side of the queen bed they shared. He slipped out of their room, sneaked down the hallway and into the bathroom. After he finished he turned on the kettle in the kitchen so hot water would be ready when they needed it. He made his way back to their room just as quietly as he left. As he opened the door Cammie turned over in her sleep into a patch of early morning sunlight. The light surrounding her, causing her skin to glow and her hair shine. Zach inhaled, wondering how this angel could love him back even after all she knew about him. The evil soulless person he had been born and trained to be. He loved her so much sometimes it hurt. How could anyone want to harm her, she was perfect, beautiful, smart, kind. This was the girl, no woman he wanted to spend his life with and he would try his hardest to make that dream come true. They were young now but one day they would get married and have beautiful children that they will be able to share with the world without worrying someone might be trying to hurt them. For now all they could do was keep going over the notebooks left behind by Cammie's father and Mr. Solmon learning about the Circle of Claven, trying to find chinks in their extremely strong armour. They were continuing on Mr. Solmon's life purpose. Of course somewhere else in the world he was doing the exact same thing.

Zach's attention was brought back to Cammie as she smiled in her sleep. It was all he could do to not run over there and kiss her and hold her and tell her how much he loved her and that he couldn't live without her. Suddenly her breathing changed and Zach knew she was awake. She reached out to his side of the bed, and when instead of him she felt an empty, cold spot her eyes shot open.

"Zach?" She called hesitantly; Zach could hear the fear in her voice. "Zach!" This time she was louder and sounded close to tears.

"I'm here," he said running towards the bed and wrapping her in his arms.

"I thought… I thought they'd gotten you," she told him in a shaky breath burrowing into his chest.

"Shhh shhh it's alright. I was right there the whole time. No ones got me. I'm safe," Zach told her all this in a calming voice while stroking Cammie's hair. When they had first left Cammie had been hard and cold but as they spent more time together she trusted Zach more, becoming more and more sensitive. Sometimes Zach would wake up in the night to her crying about a bad dream. He would often just hold her, like he was doing now, until she fell back asleep. Zach knew that she was probably having some sort of post dramatic stress disorder from being attacked and hunted so much. If they were back home he would have taken her to a doctor, with at least a level 4 clearance. But it was just them so he would have too do. Eventually her breathing came back to normal and Zach kissed her eye lids before climbing into bed and pulling her into him. He hoped they could both fall back asleep, episodes like this always tired Cammie and watching her suffer like that drain him as well.

They lay there like that for a while, Zach didn't even start to relax again until Cammie had fallen back asleep. Her breathing had become slow and deep and his was following the lead. The last thing he felt before he feel back asleep was Cammie's small warm body snuggling into him and the early morning sunlight caressing his closed eyelids.


End file.
